Saving Spider-man
by A Nolita Fairytale
Summary: As a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, Tegan Hart is sent to New York to control the situations that occur to the newly named vigilante, Spider-man. She is ordered to get close to him to ensure the safety of people around him as well as keep the masked vigilante and any villain he comes in contact with under control. When Gwen dies, will he get closer to Tegan, or pull away? Peter Parker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SPIDER-MAN CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTER IN MY STORIES!**

* * *

She sat on the plane looking at the calm water below her. She was flying to New York for two reasons; one was to become her half-brother's guardian, the other was an order from the agency she worked for.

_"Agent Hart, I need your presence in New York. There is a possible threat there that goes by the name of Spider-Man. I need you to keep an eye on him and watch what he does. I need you to keep him out of trouble." Fury ordered. "Everything you need to know is on your tablet. Stay safe, Agent Hart."_

She turned her head from the window back down to her IPad. Spider-Man was depicted as a vigilante in the press. Daily Bugle was the company that depicted him as a criminal, twisting everything that this young male had done for the city. After completing her research on the male, she let out a sigh and turned off the IPad as she was informed that they would be descending and arriving in New York in thirty minutes.

Once landing, Agent Hart had tugged her leather jacket over her white shirt, which ended just where her black skinny jeans began, showing a slight mid-drift. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked to the baggage claim to collect her belongings before she walked outside, placing her sunglasses over her eyes, and walked over to where the black Mercedes waited to take her to her brother who waited at his friend's house.

The car ride was a quick ride over to the small slightly run down, but cozy house. She stepped out of the car, walking up the steps before knocking on the door. She could hear someone scrambling behind the door before she heard a familiar voice shout, "I'll get it!" and the door opened to reveal a fifteen-year-old boy whom had the same bright green eyes that she had.

She looked over the boy, only having seen him once before when he was eleven. She removed her sunglasses as she took in his bulky, but tall build, with his blonde hair, and pale skin. He severely contrasted her own; where she was more of a slim build with brunette hair and slightly tanned skin. She smiled at him before looking behind him to the older woman and a male that couldn't be more than two, maybe three, years younger than herself.

"Thank you for temporarily taking care of my brother until I arrived. I really appreciate your help. If I can ever do any to help the two of you or repay you, do not hesitate to ask." She told the two, her British Accent showing through.

"There is no need to repay us. I am always glad to help a friend of Peter's." The woman spoke up. Agent Hart pulled out a piece of paper with her address written out on it, handing it to the woman. "If you two ever need to accept my offer, this is my address. Ask for Rick first, and if they give you any issues, ask for Tegan Hart."

"I'll see you at school, Peter." Rick waved as he was guided to the Mercedes with his sister helping him with his belongings. "I know this situation isn't ideal for you Rick, and I don't want to make your life more difficult than it is. I am not here to act as a mother but more as a guardian. I will keep you safe, feed you, and give you a roof. I expect you to behave, and not cause any trouble due to the fact that I may not be home a lot, especially at night." She began to set the ground rules. "I want us to have respect for each other as brother and sister. As long as you get home at a reasonable time, and don't have parties while I'm gone, we won't have any problems."

Rick nodded his head, knowing that if she was anything like their father, he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. "I won't cause you any problems, sister." He said, smiling at her. She smiled back, wanting to be on as good of terms as possible with her little brother.

"Go get settled in your room, I have to go get food for the kitchen, and I will make us dinner." She told him as she left him in the two bedroom apartment. She smiled as she walked to the elevator. Fury had done well with picking out an apartment for her and her brother, roomy enough for the siblings, but nothing too extravagant.

She easily made her way to the local super market, finding enough food to stock up her fridge and pantry for the next few days until she was able to have someone drive her down to the store to stock up even better. She didn't want to walk back to the apartment with ten bags of groceries, so she elected to walk back with just three bags for now.

She decided to cut through an ally, knowing it would cut off about ten minutes of her walk. She walked past a few guys who were whistling and cat calling at her. "Fuck off." She said, otherwise ignoring the disgusting men.

"Look at what we have here boys." One said as he lifted himself from the wall and came to her side, looking her over like a piece of meat. "Why don't you forget going home, and come back to my place?" He demanded more than asked, grabbing her right arm. "I said, fuck off." She told him, pulling her arm away from him.

"Woohoo! We got a feisty one here! I like that." He said, grabbing her arm again. She set down her groceries, and used the arm he was holding to flip him over her shoulder and throw him into a dumpster that stood not even five feet away. This caused his friends to walk over to her, and she pulled out a gun hidden inside her leather jacket, pointing it at the men. "I suggest you two to leave before I am forced to use this gun." She demanded more than suggested. The two lackey's quickly took off, leaving their unconscious leader behind.

Tucking her gun back under her jacket, she picked up her groceries and turned around to walk back to her apartment, only to see a new person standing there. "Wow, I've never seen a girl do that before." She raised an eyebrow at him before taking a step closer. "So, you're the infamous Spider-Man that the press just loves to talk about." She stated, stopping in front of him. "Uh, y-yeah." He stuttered. "For a 'super-hero', you're not a very smooth talker." She smirked.

"And how many super-heroes have you met?" He questioned. If it weren't for his mask, she would be able to see him raise an eyebrow. Her smirk continued on her face as she told him, "More than you would think." "Are you a magnet to trouble?" He asked. "I haven't ruled that theory out." She told him as she attempted to walk past him, but he had other ideas.

He grabbed her by her waist and shot his web chord out and began to swing through the city before landing on a tall roof, not too far from her apartment. He wanted more answers out of her. She apparently knew more than the average person.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Tegan." She simply answered, setting her groceries down on the roof as she walked over to the edge to look down. He frowned behind his mask at her answer. She was going to make this difficult. "How is it that you met so many different super-heroes?" He asked her. "I'm a magnet for trouble, remember?" She simply answered, not wanting to admit anything.

She walked up to him, getting closer than he would like. If it weren't for his mask, she would be able to see how much he was blushing due to her closeness. She looked up at the masked man in front of her, curiosity filling her mind. There was so much to learn about this young man in the blue and red spandex suit.

He cleared his throat, nervous at how close the woman was standing, causing her to smirk. "You're pretty young, aren't you?" She asked, curious. "What are you? Eighteen? Nineteen?" She continued, wanting to know event though she knew he wouldn't answer. "Close." He stated, not really wanting to answer.

"Would you mind taking me back to my apartment? I have a younger brother who is expecting me to arrive home soon with food." She lifted up her grocery bags as proof to her story. He simply picked her up around her waist again and the two swung from roof top to roof top until they made it to her roof. He released her once she pointed out the roof to her apartment, gently setting her down on her feet.

She walked away to the door, turning around and bidding him good night with, "Until next time, Webslinger." She winked then turned to open the door and quickly made her way to her apartment she now shared with her brother.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early to offer Rick a ride to school, which he easily agreed to. When his parents were alive, they were always too busy to drive him back and forth to and from school, so this was an opportunity he did not want to miss out on. As the two finished getting ready there was a knock at the door, which Rick ran to answer. He opened the door to reveal his friend from the other day. "Hey Peter." He greeted, allowing his friend to come in. "Tegan, is it alright with you if Peter hitches a ride with us?" He asked. Tegan answered with a simple, 'sure', from the bathroom she locked herself in. Not five minutes later though, there was another knock at the door. This time Tegan answered.

"Barton?" She asked, confused as she revealed the archer. "Oh, I didn't realize you would have company." He answered, with a straight face. Tegan rolled her eyes at her colleague. "Fury wants you to meet with him now." He told her. Rick frowned from behind her, knowing the ride to school was too good to be true, but she surprised him with her answer. "I'll meet up with him after I take Rick and his friend to school." She replied, grabbing her bag. "Hart…" Barton began, but she held her finger up to his lips. "He can wait ten minutes. Come on boys." She said, leading the way out of the apartment.

Barton would not give up so easily though. "He's not going to be happy with you, Hart." He followed her as the boys walked behind him. "He's never happy with me, Barton. Go tell him I will be there after I drop these two off." With that he backed off and Tegan was able to drive the boys to school.

Once they were in the car, Peter wasted no time in asking questions. "Who was that?" He asked. "Clint Barton. He is a colleague of mine." She responded, putting the car in drive. "Apparently my boss wanted to have a meeting with me, but he can wait a few minutes." She told the two. "Thanks, Tegan. Mom and dad would have just left for the meeting." Rick told her.

"Do you need me to pick you up after school?" She asked, though her question was more for Rick, she was offering the ride to Peter too. "I would like that." Rick smiled from the passenger seat, though Peter kept quiet in the back. "What about you, Peter?" His face was full of shock when she asked him. "Thank you for the offer, Miss Hart, but I have a few activities I have to do after school." He informed her, with a small smile.

After dropping them off, she met up with Fury at a local coffee shop. "Agent Hart." He said, nodding as she sat down in the booth across from him and Barton. "You're late." She smirked at his comment. "I was taking Rick and our vigilante to school." She replied, asking for a cup of coffee from the waitress. "You found him already?" He asked, though he wasn't surprised. "That kid is the target?" Barton asked, slightly surprised. "He has the same scent as the vigilante I met the night before." She responded. "Thanks." She said to the waitress who placed a coffee in front of her.

"I want you to keep track of him then. Find out as much as you can from him." Fury stated, standing up. Barton followed his cue. As the two left the shop, Tegan finished her coffee before paying for it and leaving a five dollar tip for the waitress.

* * *

That night Tegan ventured out, looking for trouble. She knew where trouble was, Spider-man would be there as well. She decided to have Barton meet her at a local bar, where she would return home by walking alone. "You think you will find him by wandering into the ally?" Barton asked. Tegan shrugged, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage. "It's worth a shot. It worked last night, right? So obviously this kid is following me around." She responded, standing up while smoothing out her short black dress that fell above her mid thighs. "Wearing a dress like this in an ally is asking for trouble, right?" She asked.

"I'll keep an eye on you until he arrives." Barton told her, causing her to roll her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Clint." She smirked. "He's still out there, you know." He frowned, wanting his friend to stay safe. "I'll be fine." She urged, "but if it makes you happy, go ahead and keep your distance." She told him.

The two then walked out of the bar together, but walked separate ways. Tegan immediately made her way home, and was about to turn into an ally when someone jumped down in front of her. "It's not safe for a lady to be wandering the streets at night dressed like that." The man told her. Tegan smiled up at the masked vigilante. "Are you here to protect me then, Webslinger?" She smirked.

"Let's get you home." He said, grabbing her by the waist again and swinging off of the roof tops. He set her down on her roof top, but neither one made a move to leave. "Don't you have other damsels in distress to save?" She asked, sitting down on the ledge. "None that seem to attract trouble like you." She could practically hear the smirk tugging at his lips under his mask. "What made you want to protect the people of New York that seem to give a bad rap to your name?" She asked, suddenly serious. He sighed, sitting down next to her. "Who else is going to protect the little people?" He asked.

She smiled at his response. "I guess no one while you are around." She responded. As they sat in silence, looking over the city, her phone began to ring. "Hart." She was still getting used to saying her last name without 'Agent' in front of it. "I'm fine, Clint." She said. The masked male knew exactly who she was talking to, the man who came to her door earlier in the morning. Something about that man had made Peter feel uncomfortable, as if the older male was hiding something. But then again, who was he to judge? He hid his second life from people too.

"Tomorrow morning?" She asked, frowning. "How about later in the afternoon? I want to take Rick to and from school again." He could hardly hear the muffles through the phone. "We will discuss this later, Barton. Good night." She then hung up the phone, placing it in her clutch. "Sorry. My colleague for one is overprotective and, two, very demanding.

"At least you have someone watching out for you." He said softly. "That makes two counting you." She winked at him, moving to stand up. She then placed a hand on his shoulder before stating, "Besides, you never know who could be watching out for you." She slowly made her way to the door before continuing to talk. "Thank you for the ride home, Webslinger." She then opened the door and entered through it to make her way into her apartment as the young masked man jumped down from the roof.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**I would like to make it known that this story takes place after the movie The Amazing Spider-man and plan on taking ideas from the sequal as well as the comics to do a slight spin off of the two mediums, as well as putting in S.H.I.E.L.D and their agents.. THEREFORE, I will not be following a story line at all, though you will be familiar with all the characters besides the characters I make up. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SPIDER-MAN CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTER IN MY STORIES!**

* * *

It had been a few months since Tegan moved to New York to become the guardian of her younger brother. Together they went to the graduation of his friend, Peter Parker, and she made time to spend with her brother. The two have grown quite close for the small amount of time they have had together. Since graduation, Peter had drifted from Rick, though as Spider-man he constantly visits Tegan at night. He tells her about the hardships of his relationships, though he does not give out any names, and how he should not continue to chase after the beautiful girl, though the two cannot resist one another. The two had formed a strong bond with one another over the months they had known each other.

After her brother left to hang out with his friends, Tegan found herself on the roof of her apartment with Barton in spandex shorts, a sports bra, and sneakers as they trained with one another. "What have you found out so far?" Barton asked between punches and kicks that Tegan threw at him. "When I have viable information, I will inform you and Fury." She repeated the same answer as she always had every time he asked. Barton then ended their little sparring match by pulling out his bow and an arrow, aiming for her head, causing her to smirk. "You win this time, Hawkboy." She teased, knowing that nickname would frustrate him.

"Go shower, Fury has a new assignment for you." Barton informed he left her alone on the roof of her building. Tegan quickly made her way down to her apartment to shower; once she dried off she changed into her leather pants, a white scoop top, a black vest, and black combat boots. She placed her phone in her back pocket, and hid a gun in the back of her pants under her shirt and vest. She quickly made her way to the diner Fury asked to meet her at, prepared for anything he said.

"Agent Hart." He nodded as he walked up to the table she currently occupied. "Fury, Coulson." She greeted the two with a nod. She was not surprised to see the second agent. Many believed that he was still dead, though few knew the truth. Coulson smiled at the woman he had once had the privilege to work with. He pulled out a tablet, placing it in front of her as Fury and Coulson sat across the table from her.

"Oscorp Industries, as you know, claims to be helping the world with their experiments." Agent Coulson began. "But we believe their employees are doing more than just that." Fury cut in. Tegan flipped through the files on the tablet as the two talked to her. "We believe that they are putting up a front for their employees to experiment with whatever they please." Coulson informed her. "S.H.E.I.L.D believes that some are even attempting to make a super-serum." Fury stated bluntly. "I knew this company was shady, but I did not realize they were this bad." Tegan stated.

"I have a second mission for you to do while you are here in New York." Fury informed her. "You will become an employee of Oscorp. We've managed to snag you the position as an assistant to Norman Osborn. In this position, you will have access to every portion of the building and all files. You need to get close to all employees to discover who it is trying to make the super-serum." Fury finished. "You begin tomorrow."

* * *

Tegan stood in front of the mirror looking over the outfit she had just put on. She smoothed out the tight black dress she wore and threw on her tan blazer along with silver accessories to finish the outfit. Her hair was let loose in waves, framing her face, and the heels she wore added a good four inches to her short stature. She picked up her oversized handbag, said goodbye to Rick, and made her way to the Mercedes out in front that would take her to her new temporary job.

Tegan fidgeted in anxiousness. She hadn't gone undercover like this in a while, and she immediately remembered why she loved doing these things. She loved the adrenaline from the fact that she could be caught at any moment.

She knocked on the door before entering after hearing a muffled 'Come in.' She opened the door to reveal an older male with slightly graying hair and glasses. "Ah, you must be Miss Tegan Hart." He said, setting aside the papers he was holding and standing up. "I must say that your resume is quite extensive, perhaps you would be better suited for a better position." He raised an eye as he held out his right hand for her to shake.

"While I am quite flatter about your bluntness, it appears that every other company I apply to would disagree, Mr. Osborn." Tegan easily responded. He simply nodded as he sat down, motioning for Tegan to do the same as well. "What made you want to leave Stark Industries?" He immediately asked her. "There I was only an assistant to Mr. Stark's assistant. I discovered an opportunity to move up in this company so I decided to take a leap for it." Tegan lied without a blink of an eye.

"Now, being an assistant to me does not necessarily mean you will only be helping me. There may be times that I have you working under or with someone else. Are you willing to do any task I ask you to do?" He asked her, leaning back in his chair. "As long as I am not only running to get you coffee." She joked, causing him to slightly chuckle. "I will not be asking you to do tedious tasks, though if you feel the need to get coffee I wouldn't be one to complain." He told her. "I won't oppose to working with whomever you want me to work with." She answered seriously this time.

After a few more questions, the interview had ended and Norman Osborn stood up to shake her hand again. "Expect a call in a few days. I have a few more interviews to do, and by Monday I will personally call you to inform you if you have the job or not." He told her. "Thank you, Mr. Osborn." After shaking his hand she swiftly moved out of his office. She touched the ear piece in her ear once she was out of the building and said, "The interview was a success. He completely trusts me." "_Good. For now we will have to wait."_

* * *

Tegan was currently setting up the desk that had been given to her next to Norman Osborn's office. She was given a small office space of her own, though she would not be spending much time in this office. She stepped out of her office due to the request of Norman Osborn and made her way into his office but crashed into someone who was walking out of it. Though she caught herself, she was unable to save the papers that went flying all over the hall. "I am so sorry; here let me get those for you." The unrecognizable voice spoke. "It's ok." She spoke, gathering the papers that fell. "I see you ran into my son Harry." Norman Osborn had an amused look on his face as he walked up to the two gathering the papers. Tegan looked up at her boss with a small smile. "It appears that I have." She said, standing up as Harry stood up with her, each with a set of papers. "Harry Osborn." He smirked, handing the papers to her. "Tegan Hart." She responded as she retrieved them.

"The papers you asked for were organized, but now I'm afraid I'll have to sort through them again." She sighed as she looked up to Norman. "It's quite alright, dear. I'll sort through them myself." He smiled weakly. "While you are here, would you mind taking Harry to Empire State University? He needs to be at his first class in an hour." He requested. "Of course not." She said as she motioned for Harry to follow her.

"You don't have to take me if you don't want to." Harry told her as the two walked out of the building towards her black Mercedes. "Will you make it to school if I don't?" She asked, smirking at the slightly younger male. He smiled sheepishly, though he did not answer. "I'll take that as a no. Get in." She nodded to the passenger side door as she walked over to the driver's side. The drive to the university was quiet, though the two were content. As she made her way to the university, Harry told the young woman where to drop him off. "Here is good." He told her. "You better make it to class on time, or you will get me in trouble with your father." She teased. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He asked with a smirk as he grabbed his bag. "Thank you for the ride, Miss Hart." He said with a smile before walking away.

* * *

"I'm home!" She called out to her brother after finishing a long day at work. Instead of her brother walking out from the kitchen, she saw Clint walking out. "These left overs are good." He said, motioning to the food on the plate. "Glad you are enjoying my dinner then." Tegan responded with a sigh. "Rick isn't home yet?" She asked. "He was, but then left." Barton answered between bites. "I'm going up on the roof." She told him as she grabbed the plate of food out of his hand.

She sat down on the ledge of the building with her feet hanging over the edge as she ate, closing her eyes to allow her senses to become enhanced. She was searching for someone in particular and easily found him when he landed quietly behind her. She knew he was trying to sneak up on her. He tried to do it every time she sat up on the roof alone.

"Hey there Webslinger." She said without turning to face him. "How is it that you always know I'm behind you?" He asked, confused. "It's my secret power." She said, half joking though was serious at the same time. He walked over and joined her by sitting on the ledge with her. "It's been a while since I saw you last." He spoke up after a moment of silence. "I have a new job at Oscorp." She informed him. "Really?" He asked, surprised. She nodded as she took a bite out of her meal. "I tend to work late to get my work turned in before my boss comes in the next day." She told him after swallowing her food.

"What have you been up to? Saving damsels in distress or spending time with that girlfriend of yours?" Tegan had never been a fan of people like Peter attempting to have a life with normal humans. They bring in the innocent people to their dangerous line of work and destroy their lives. It's something that she has seen time and time again. "Both." He simply answered, knowing her dislike over the girl he chose to be with.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" He randomly asked. She set the empty plate down on the floor behind her as she chose her words carefully. "I have, but sometimes you meet the one person who you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with, and in the end, you are not meant to spend the rest of your life with them." She stated, looking out over the city.

"Did something happen to him?" He asked, curious. "Something happened to me." She said, not wanting to say anymore. "I don't understand." He told her. "Some things happen to a person that changes them, sometimes for the better, sometimes the worse. What happened to me pulled me away from the life that I dreamed of." She smiled sadly, thinking back to the days she was naïve. "One day you will understand what I am telling you, but for now stay as naïve as possible." She told him.

A loud boom interrupted the two from their conversation, dragging Peter away from their discussion into hero mode. "I have to go." He told her, not wanting to leave her when the explosion was so close to her home. "Go save the day, Spider-man." She smiled as he took a running start and jumped off the building.

_"Hart."_ The voice in her earpiece said. "I heard. Peter is checking it out now." _"I guess you won't be meeting me here then." _Barton stated. "Not unless you want me to blow my cover." She smirked, though Barton could not see it.

* * *

The next day at work Tegan literally ran in the building after dropping off Rick at his friend's house. As she ran down the hall she accidentally ran into a person, knocking them down. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Mr.…" She trailed off not knowing the man's name as she held out a hand to help him up. "Dillon." He answered quietly. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Dillon. I am so sorry for running into you. I am running late this morning. Have a good day, sir!" She rattled out while she backed away; continuing her journey down the hall into her office. She would never know how just acknowledging his simple existence would mean so much to him, perhaps too much.

"Here are the forms you asked for, Mr. Osborn." She said, handing over the file. "You were late this morning, Miss Hart. Well late for you anyways." He noted as he opened the file. "I promised my brother I would drive him to his friend's house this morning. I try to spend as much time with him as I can." She answered, hoping she didn't make him mad. "Perhaps you should come in later some days to spend the morning with him. I know how important family is. Never regret being late when you spend time with those you love." He said, sadly smiling up at her. "I regret it every day I was hours early."

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn. I will keep your words in mind." She smiled, knowing he was talking about his strained relationship with his only son. "I have a request, Miss Hart." He spoke up before she could leave his office. "Harry should get out of his class in thirty minutes, would you mind picking him up for me?" He asked her. "You can take the rest of the day off after. I have some private matters to attend to." He added. She smiled as she agreed to his proposition, though she did not trust his private matters. It was no secret in the company that Norman was slowly dying, and there are suspicions about him making a cure for his sickness. It was this cure that worried Tegan. It was possible that he was the one trying to create a super-serum.

* * *

She parked the car where she dropped Harry off the other day and noticed him walking out with a guy and two girls, whom follow him as he walks up to the car. "This is your father's new assistant?" The guy asked, surprised. "Hello, I'm Flash." He smirked as he walked up to the passenger side window which was currently rolled down. Tegan raised an eyebrow at the younger male, not impressed with his personality so far. "Get in Harry. I was asked to pick you up, not get harassed by your friends." She said, unlocking the doors for him. Harry chuckled before saying bye to his friends and getting into the passenger seat.

"I see my father has you doing his errands." Harry spoke up bitterly. Tegan sighed, understanding why this would upset him. "He does regret how poor his relationship is with you." She told him, as she began to drive away. "He doesn't regret it enough to try and patch things up." He muttered. "I want you to keep attempting to stay close to him. You will be happier knowing you did all you could when he is no longer around." She told him. "How would you know that?" He snapped. "I did the exact opposite, and by the time I realized what I should have done, it was too late." She answered, a frown playing at her lips. "Where would you like me to drop you off? Your father did not state where to take you." She asked, changing the topic.

"Just take me home." He said, giving her the directions. She pulled up in front of the mansion and put the car in park. "Thank you for the ride, Miss Hart." He smiled sweetly at her. "Take care of yourself, Harry." She smiled back before he closed the door and she drove away back to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning Tegan had the day off, allowing her to get her morning jog in. As she ran down the sidewalk she accidentally bumped shoulders with the Mr. Dillon from Oscorp, who was holding a bunch of blueprints. "I must be on a roll with running into you literally, Mr. Dillon." The awkward man smiled, showing his crooked teeth. "Sorry Miss…"He trailed off, not knowing her name. "Hart." She smiled, when suddenly shots were heard from nearby causing people to run all over the place. Out came Spider-man running towards the two, though he bumped into Max, causing his blueprints to fly.

Spider-man picked them up for the man, handing them back, and fixing Max's appearance. "You're my guy. You're my ears and my eyes on the streets." Spider-man told the older man. "Keep her safe." He added, looking towards Tegan, and then taking off in the scuffle of the crowd. "Get out of here Mr. Dillon. I'm going home too. It's not safe right now on the streets." She told him before running off. She didn't get very far before she ran into one of the guys running away from Spider-man. The guy thought she was his opportunity to get away, causing him to grab her.

"This isn't very smart." She told him as she stepped on his foot, and then elbowed him in the stomach before grabbing the hand that had the gun in it. She pulled the gun out of his hand and pointed it at him for a moment before knocking him in the head, causing him to pass out, allowing her to disassemble the gun, taking the bullets with her. She pushed the man further out into the street so someone could find him before running back to her apartment, a familiar presence watching her from a distance.

She closed her eyes, looking into the presence that felt, wanting to know who it was and if they posed a threat to her. "Missed me?" The familiar voice whispered into her ear from behind her. "I have no life outside of you, of course I missed you." She stated sarcastically as she turned towards the masked man. As soon as she faced him, the presence was gone. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking from the unconscious man, to the pieces of the gun, to the bullet chamber in her hand. "Perfect." She smiled, allowing him to pick her up around her waist and made his way across roof tops to her apartment.

The unfamiliar eyes back on the two as fast as it disappeared, making Tegan feel uncomfortable, though she would not let it show. "What were you doing there?" He asked as he landed on the roof over her apartment. She pointed down to her attire that consisted of Under Armour long sleeved shirt and leggings and a pair of Nike running shoes. "Well, obviously I as running." She told him. He walked over and snatched the bullets out of her hand. "Well, obviously that wasn't only what you were doing." He remarked, slightly frustrated. "I used my self-defense skills when he tried to grab me from behind." She told him, telling the truth, because she was in fact using self-defense skills. "How did you know how to take apart a gun?" He asked, getting suspicious. "My father was in the military. He was a specialist when it came to guns, and he taught me all I know." She stated, once again not lying.

"I need you to stay out of these dangerous situations." The masked Peter told her as he grunted and placed a hand to his head. "You need to worry about yourself, not me." Tegan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can't do that. You have no idea what you mean to me, Tegan." His frustration was now coming out in his voice as he spoke. "I can't lose you." He whispered, his head falling down. Tegan stepped in front of him, placing her small hand under his chin to force him to look at her in the face. "I guess that's a good thing, because you won't lose me." She smiled, causing him to cheer up slightly. "Obviously I can take care of myself to get out of certain situations; you have seen that on multiple occasions. Now get back to that girlfriend of yours." She ordered.

* * *

Photographs of the petite brunette Oscorp employee and of the infamous masked vigilante covered the walls in his room. The hooded man turned to add a few more photos, but this time of the two together. His once infatuation with Spider-man turned into an obsession with this beautiful brunette. She was the only one that mattered now. She saw him for the man he was, the man he is, and he will do all he has to, to get her away from the self-proclaimed super hero. The figure turned towards his mirror to look at his newly blue skin. He would destroy everything and everyone who caused him harm and save the one woman he believed to love. Tegan Hart.

* * *

**Man! What a long chapter! But I felt that this was the perfect ending. It was only 6 pages long on Word, so it didn't seem that long when I wrote it there!**

**I hope you all enjoyed, critique any mistakes I missed! Thank you my lovely readers!**


End file.
